Time Is an Enemy
by Mockingbird Accomplice
Summary: Thrax staggered back, DNA trickling from his mouth. He spat it out and glared up at the older virus he'd once trusted. "You son of a-" That earned him another well placed punch in the face.  "You will refer to me as Sir," the other snarled.   "Sure, Dad."
1. School Is a Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Osmosis Jones or any of its characters. **

**Important information: I will try to update at least once every two weeks, but probably more than that. As always I accept any reviews. Enjoy! ;D**

** Lexi: Thrax's younger sister; light red skin, maroon claws, shoulder length dark purple hair, steely eyes. Wears purple sleeveless turtleneck, Black boots, and grey jeans.**

**Tyrin: Thrax's and Lexi's older brother. Grey dreadlocks, blue eyes, maroon claws, looks exactly like Thrax only older, and wears almost identical clothes except for his trench coat is blue. He hardly wears his trench coat though. Extreme temper.**

**Maria: Yellow fever; Tyrin's girlfriend. Dazzling white, golden eyes, black rounded claws that look more like fingers, and Electric blue hair. Wears black camisole, brown half-jacket, jeans and knee-high high tops. Will come in later chapters. **

**Marcus: Thrax's younger brother, Lexi's twin. Has dark purple dreads, steel eyes tinted with orange, and dark maroon claws. Wears an outfit identical to Thrax's and he tries to act like Thrax all the time. He's called Mark by most.**

**Darren: 16. Marburg virus. Has dark green skin with brown spiral markings on his arms and legs, black eyes, red spiky hair, can change colors and blend in with his surroundings. Wears all black trench coat, jeans, t-shirt, and combat boots. Will come in later chapters.**

**Zinnia &Rafael: Thrax, Tyrin, Marcus, and Lexi's parents. Rafael has black dreadlocks that are grey at the tips, maroon claws, dark red skin, and golden eyes. Wears an all grey outfit that consists of a trench coat, t-shirt, baggy pants, and combat boots. Zinnia has yellow/blue eyes, dark purple, almost black claws, scarlet skin the same color as Thrax's, and purple waist length hair. Wears a silver, strapless dress most of the time, with a black sash tied in a bow around her waist. If she isn't wearing her dress, she goes with a belted black trench coat with chains, white tube top, black, ripped up short skirt, black leggings, and small stiletto boots.**

**Year: 1984 since I'm assuming Thrax was 25 in Osmosis Jones and that was made in 2002. **

**For those of you who have read the information in My Interesting Friends, yes there have been some slight changes. I'll be trying to update almost every week, but don't count on it. I'm having serious writer's block at the moment... :'( **

"Now, for a quick infection, such as a common cold, you need to start with inflaming the throat or a stuffy nose. Thrax pay attention!" The teacher snapped, her scythe-like tail swishing back in forth in irritation. Her skin changed from a calm baby blue to hot red. Thrax looked back with a smug expression.

"What ever you say Ms. Rubella," the pathogen sneered. He flicked back his dreads and slumped in his seat. "Carry on, but the only one actually listening to you is Simon." Several other viruses and bacteria snickered while Simon the rhinovirus' face flushed light green. The teacher rolled her eyes and continued on with her lecture. Several boring moments later the bell rang and every third grader exited, chatting animatedly. Thrax was the last to leave, grinning haughtily as he sauntered down the hall to his locker. He stuck his claws in the claw scanner and the door clicked open a minute later.

"Hey look, it's the Red Death, the baddest illness any of us have ever seen." The virus sighed and turned to see a group of other pathogens laughing. The ring leader being an Ebola virus named Seth, and clinging onto his arm like the vamp she was, was Lindsey, but everyone called her Lin. Both were the Sudan strain. "What are you doing? Other than acting like a complete fool."

"Gee Seth, I'd love to chat, but I don't talk to second class strains," he shot back. That seemed to piss the other agent off, and the small group advanced on him. Seth grabbed Thrax's turtleneck and lifted him off the ground, since the red virus was somewhat short.

"Just because your Mommy and Daddy run PIN doesn't mean you can get away with that." The Ebola virus shoved Thrax in his locker and the group went off laughing. The Red Death swore foully and banged on the door with his shoulder.

"Awe spit..." He punched the door, but he knew it was no use. This happened almost every week: Seth and his gang either beat him up or publicly humiliated him. Another wonderful day at the Pathogen Intelligence Network, or PIN for short, which was located on the underside of a park bench. His parent's ran the organization, and it was a training facility for young pathogens, or so Thrax thought. That was only half of the horrid truth. "Ugh...anyone out there? Hello?" He hated calling for help, but his physical education instructor would have his scarlet butt if he was late again.

"Thrax? Is that you?" A pair of blue eyes appeared through the slits in the locker.

"Tyrin! Thank God, get me out of here," Thrax hissed.

"Hmm... I don't know. What's in it for me?" Tyrin asked mischievously.

"I don't rip out your prematurely grey dreads, now let me out!" The irritated virus snapped. The other pathogen chuckled and let him out.

"Your lucky I'm you r brother."

"Really? I should be glad for that? Because frankly I just think you're a pain in the a**." Tyrin was two years older than Thrax and in fifth grade. Thrax's brother smirked at him as they continued down the hall together.

"Better watch what ya say around me Red, or you'll be sorry," Tyrin joked warningly. His right index claw lit up a vibrant orange and he flexed it. Tyrin wasn't the nicest older brother; in fact, he got into fights constantly with bigger, older pathogens. He was more of a 'you do something for me; I do something for you' kind of guy. But he did owe Thrax for climbing through the air vents and putting a paint bomb in his arch enemy's room. He owed him big time for that stunt. Thrax rolled his eyes.

"I can do the same thing moron. Besides, your infection can't hurt another Red Death virus." The virus let his claw die down, and he grinned.

"So you have been paying attention to Dad's lectures."

"Ain't nothing better to do."

"Except kick that punk Adrianne's butt. Someday I'll show that filovirus who's boss." Tyrin glared darkly down the hall, his fists clenching and unclenching. Thrax stared up at his brother.

"T-Rex, I've got my own problems with her cousin and his blonde of a girlfriend."

"First: quit calling me T-Rex. Secondly: why don't you show them what a Red Death can do?"

"I try," Thrax sighed, "But I'm always outnumbered, and I can't kill any of them or I'll get in deep spit."

"You could at least give them a swirlie in the restroom," Tyrin suggested. He slapped his younger sibling's shoulder. "Hey man I've gotta go. See ya around." Tyrin turned down the next hallway; leaving Thrax at the entrance to the gym. The pathogen inhaled deeply before pulling open one of the double doors and entering. Inside were many other diseases running laps, Simon the common cold trailing behind the mass, while Seth led the way. Thrax's teeth grinded together as he stormed past his P.E. instructor, unnoticed because of his diminutive size, and darted in front of Seth.

"Hey Ebola-boy, how's it going?" Thrax asked conversationally and sped up as the green virus' claws curved into hooks and he charged. Everyone at PIN knew that the Red Death was the fastest illness in the third grade, so he easily outdistanced Seth, and was smiling overconfidently as he passed Simon. "Sup Simon?" Simon glared at Thrax and the virus laughed. Soon, after another ten laps, everyone stopped. All panted heavily, except for Thrax and Seth, who stood a few feet apart, staring at each other fiercely. The teacher stood between them, so no fight would be caused.

"Alright. I've got a little something special for you all today, even though you don't really deserve it," he growled in a guttural voice. This teacher happened to be a rabies virus, and those things were extremely temperamental. Thrax heard him mutter something like 'I hate you all' or close to that. Apparently, the filovirus had heard this too, because his intense gaze turned to the teacher.

_I hate Mr. Stern. _Thrax thought._ But at least I've got an A in this class. _

"We'll be playing floor hockey." A chorus of cheers erupted from the students. Floor hockey was as close as they could come to violence until they got into seventh grade. That's when they actually got to train. It was one step closer to becoming adult viruses and working in the field on assassination missions, and taking down bodies. Oh, Thrax couldn't wait for that. "Seth and Thrax will be the team captains." The Ebola virus sneered nastily at the other pathogen, and Thrax grabbed a red hockey stick. Seth grabbed an orange one and started to call out his chosen team members, mostly popular people. It made Thrax sick. Here was the most powerful agent in the room on the bottom of the social class and half those viruses on Seth's team were cases of dandruff compared to him. What a joke. As soon as the teams were picked, the coach dropped the ball and Thrax and Seth practically dove for it. Seth roughly pushed the other virus down and stole the ball away. He slammed it into the red team's goal and smirked. It hadn't even been a minute and the filovirus had already scored. Well, he would not get away that easily. When the ball was tossed in again Thrax knocked it through Seth's legs and slid under him. The Red Death smacked it into the orange team's goal, scoring a point.

_Two can play at this game._ He thought viciously. Seth ran up to him as soon as Thrax stole the ball again and knocked the Red Death's legs out from under him with his hockey stick. The pathogen swore loudly and got up, ramming into Seth and punching him in the face. The filovirus yelped in surprise. Thrax gripped his yellow hair and threw Seth halfway across the gym. Several of his classmates cheered him on, while others just stared on with uninterested expressions. Thrax attacked again, smashing his elbow into Seth's temple as the Ebola virus screamed in agony. Mr. Stern hastily pulled Thrax off Seth, gripping the young virus' arms firmly. The Red Death growled at his rival, "This ain't over yet, not by a long shot. You're a case of dandruff compared to me!" Thrax sat out for the rest of the game, but he could not care less. He had actually beaten up Seth, the second deadliest strain of Ebola. It made a satisfied smirk plaster itself on his face. _Don't mess with the Red Death babe._ Of course, after P.E. came the payback. Seth and his friends cornered Thrax in the hallway and two pathogens restrained him while Seth punched. Anything went.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"You kiddin'? I could do this all day baby." Seth snarled at Thrax and punched him in the face, drawing a small amount of DNA from the corner of his mouth. The Red Death spat at the Ebola virus and Seth cried out in pain. Thrax's DNA was boiling hot, so it didn't feel good to be burned by it. The virus got lose from his stunned captors and ran down the hall. He was a fighter, but he wasn't stupid. Thrax sighed and went into his next class.

After school, he went up to the 22nd floor of the building, his parents' office. Inside were many security TVs and cameras and a large, round desk with a high tech computer in the middle. Sitting at said desk was Rafael, his father. Rafael smiled at Thrax as he came in and got up from his swivel chair. "Hey Thrax, how was school?"

"Terrible, as usual," the young pathogen grumbled. He didn't see the need to ask such a pointless question. He responded the same way every day. His father frowned.

"I heard you got in a fight today."

"Well-um-" he started.

"I'm proud of you."

"Say what?"

"I'm proud that you finally stood up to that Ebola virus, Thrax." The Red Death shrugged.

"It didn't really matter anyways, I didn't manage kill him."

"Yes but-"

"Thrax, hey sweetie." He looked to see his mother, Zinnia, coming over to him and she gave her son a hug. "How was school?"

"Terrible."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry Thrax; you'll love it when you actually get to train." He knew his mother was right. When that day came, Thrax would be in virus heaven. For one thing, he'd actually get to kick the crap out of Seth. Maybe even kill him. It was pretty common for the young virus to see a seventh grader being carried away on a stretcher...or in a body bag. Seventh through twelfth grade was the most dangerous time at PIN for student pathogens. Half probably wouldn't survive.

"Thraxy!" A smaller, female Red Death virus ran up to him, followed by a boy.

"Hey Lexi, hey Mark," Thrax greeted hugging his sister. She giggled. Lexi and Marcus were twins; both were six and in the second grade. Thrax's sister was the sweetest thing, you know, if you didn't take her toys or pick on her. Both the twins were somewhat shy towards new people, and preferred being alone, which was a common Red Death trait. On that very moment, Tyrin walked in, grinning superciliously. He walked over to Thrax and slapped him on the back.

"Sup squirt."

"Don't call me that," Thrax growled lowly, detaching himself from Lexi's grip. His older brother put his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey, it ain't my fault you're only an inch taller than Marker." Mark tried to tackle Tyrin, but the older pathogen gripped his sibling's throat and squeezed, not too hard, but hard enough for Mark to know never to try that again.

"Quit...calling me...Marker...you a**," Mark snapped, struggling to get out of his brother's grip.

"Marcus watch your language," his mother scolded, "Tyrin put your brother down. _Now._" Tyrin sighed and dropped him. The younger virus stormed over to Thrax's side, glaring at Tyrin. Thrax smirked slightly at his little brother. He was always trying to impress him in numerous, risky ways, such as attacking Tyrin. It made the Red Death happy to know how much his brother thought of him. Lexi ran over to her oldest brother and gave him an enormous hug.

"Hi Tie-Dye!" Tyrin narrowed his eyes at her, while Thrax and Mark tried their hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous nickname.

"Alright you four, off to your quarters," their father said, returning to his desk and typing away on the computer. The siblings headed off to their rooms. Thrax shared room 127 with Lexi, while Tyrin and Mark shared 134. The cabin rooms were somewhat spacious, since there were only two of them. The four viruses usually hung out in Thrax and Lexi's quarters most of the time, until they were forced out because of the 9:00 curfew. Red Death viruses didn't need to sleep, so night was extremely long, boring, and Thrax often got cabin fever, so he usually snuck out. He rarely got caught, but decided not to take his chances tonight. The older of the two pathogens flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was covered in numerous scorch marks, and some of the charred plaster looked like it was about to fall. Thrax had a little trouble controlling his urges to set random things on fire, so this was how he dealt with it, since the ceiling was somewhat low and his bed acted as the perfect, springy launch pad. Lexi was on the floor, struggling with some of her homework. Her brother rarely got assignments; he mostly assumed it was because he was too difficult to work with and none of his teachers expected him to turn it in. It wasn't that he was stupid; he just thought it was a waste of time. Thrax sighed and rolled on is side to face his sister. There was nothing better to do, so he might as well make himself useful.

"You need help baby?" He asked. Lexi nodded and climbed up next to him. She held out her copies of Easy to Learn Infections and her math book. Thrax groaned slightly. The pathogen hated math, but oh well, he'd asked. "Okay, show me what you can't figure out." Lexi turned to page 32 and her brother took the book from her.

"Its number 16; I'm almost done."

"Okay, um, oh this is easy Lex. You just subtract 72 from 100," Thrax explained examining his claws. He glanced at his sister, who stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. He sighed," The answer is 28." She scribbled the number down on her homework and the two sat in silence a few moments. Lexi finished her math and went on to Easy to Learn Infections.

"Thrax, what's this word?"

"Hemorrhage."

"What does it mean?"

"Don't they give ya definitions in the back of your book?" He snapped. She glared at him and the virus sighed in defeat. "It means to bleed alot; you know crash and bleed out? It's what Ebola does." He spit out the word 'Ebola' as if it were poison. His sister seemed to notice. She scooted closer to him and Thrax put his arm around her.

"Why do you hate Ebola so much, Thrax?" Lexi asked.

"_Because they're all pains in the capsid, and think they're better than everyone else just because they can kill people in the most horrible ways,_" He replied sharply, his claws digging into the bed. Lexi looked at him uneasily, and Thrax's tone softened. "That, and Red Death viruses and Ebola viruses don't get along too well baby." Lexi put her head under his chin.

"Why?" she inquired innocently.

"I dunno, we just don't." Lexi put her clawed hand in his.

"Do you think I could change that?" Thrax was taken aback by what his sister had just asked.

"Baby, you better not let Mom and Dad hear ya talkin' like that. They'll be pissed." He only got a glare. Thrax sighed in barely controlled irritation. "Look, maybe you can, but try it when you're older. Promise me that." Lexi groaned and her brother shot her a warning glare. The girl sighed and stuck out her pinky. The Red Death stared at her hard, but hooked his pinky claw around her and then let go. They went on to Lexi's other homework and played numerous games for the rest of the night.

**AN: Alright, I hope you like, this is just a little back-to-school story I came up with in class. Still experiencing writer's block, but it's getting better. Please R&R.**


	2. Secrets?

**AN: I don't own squat except for my OC'S...**

The next morning at 7:30, the young Red Death pathogens were getting ready for school. Lexi and Marcus were fighting over the last Poptart, while Tyrin watched them mischievously, the other package of Poptarts behind his back. Thrax rolled his eyes as he got his backpack on. To him Tyrin was just an idiot that came in handy sometimes. He was about to sneak out when his mother came in.

"Thrax, you know you're supposed to wait for your brothers and sister," she scolded while the other virus groaned. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm already done," he replied in exasperation. Zinnia strode up to him.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me mister." Thrax sighed.

"Sorry Mom." She knelt down to his level and gave him a hug, to which the pathogen tensed.

"Its okay sweetie, just wait for them, okay?"

"Sure. Um, Mom, where's Dad?" Zinnia tensed and pulled away from him. She stood up suddenly, and proceeded to the door.

"He's settling something, but he'll be back soon," she said a little too quickly for Thrax's liking. Tyrin seemed to hear the nervousness in her voice and turned around, but she was gone.

"What the h*ll?" Tyrin swore, "What got her so jumpy?"

"Beats me," Thrax replied, sitting beside Tyrin. "I think they're keeping something from us T-rex."

"No, really?" Tyrin said sarcastically. Lexi yanked the pastry away from her twin and shoved it in her mouth, earning a wail of protest from Marcus. She chewed it quickly and swallowed before taking a sip of her carbonade.

"Why would they keep something from us?" She asked sweetly. Thrax glanced at her. God, she was so innocent...

"Yeah, I mean, they tell us everything," Mark joined in, forgetting all about his lost Poptart. "He's probably takin' some poor sucker down."

"But he always tells us if he's going to kill someone," Lexi pointed out.

"Maybe he forgot." Mark shrugged.

"Daddy doesn't forget anything," his sister replied. Thrax started to head for the door to their dining room.

"We'll talk about this later, and by the way, Tyrin has another Poptart." Mark immediately attacked Tyrin and snatched the Poptart away, before sprinting out after Thrax. Tyrin and Lexi soon followed suit. Lexi grabbed hold of her brother's hand as they went down the hall and towards the elevator, so they didn't have to take the stairs all the way down to the third floor. It took about five minutes, but finally they made it, and with ten minutes to spare.

**AN: Okayyyy, I know this s a short chapter, but I'm still battling writer's block at the moment.**

**1. Carbonade is supposed to be like lemonade.**


	3. An Eventful Day

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes...**

Thrax headed towards Ms. Rubella's science class, extremely unenthused. He sighed and swung the door open half heartedly, almost wishing his boredom would just hurry up and kill him already. The young virus took his seat in the back, the one that had 'El Muerte Rojo' scratched underneath the desk. If he could, Thrax would have fallen asleep moments ago, because every day was almost exactly the same. In another five minutes the teacher walked in, and began her long, boring lecture about what can kill pathogens. Of course, Thrax wasn't really paying attention; he was listening to his Cyto-pod. (It's like an Ipod, which I know wasn't around back then but you have to keep in mind that their technology is more advanced) the device was threaded through the sleeve of his trench coat and as long as he kept his hand to the side of his face like he was holding his head up, he could listen to 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. The Red Death had to do that anyway most of the time, because he didn't have ears.

_I'm hot blooded; checkin the scene. I've got a fever of a hundred and three~. Now c'mon baby do you do love and dance? I'm hot blooded, hot blooded. Hey! You don't have to read my mind; know what I have in mind..._

Through the blaring of is headphones Thrax made out something in her lecture. Ms. Rubella seemed to be naming off the dangerous chemicals. Disinfectant, hydrogen peroxide, alcohol... _Pfft...alcohol. Does she think we're idiots? Everyone here knows to stay away from that spit._ That was about the time that, Ms. Rivers, a flu virus and secretary at PIN, came in.

"Ms. Rubella? Sorry to interrupt, but you have a new student." Ms. Rubella's eyes widened slightly and conversations started around the class. It was rare to get a new student at PIN, since few viruses found the base, and even then most were eradicated on sight.

_Must be powerful._ Thrax thought, flicking the pencil up on his desk. He put away his Cyto-pod and looked towards the door. Outside he caught sight of an azure eye, but as soon as its gaze turned to him, the student ducked down. Thrax blinked. _Someone's shy..._ The two adults in the room talked lowly to one another for quite some time before Ms. Rivers stepped outside the door.

"Vixen, you can come in now," she said gently. The pathogen stepped away, and it took a few minutes before a foot that looked more like a wolf's paw tentatively stepped inside the door. Then in another moment a purple fox ear poked out, then the rest of the new student. It was a girl, with purple skin and a clear membrane, so she looked more like a brain cell. She had fox-like ears and tail, which was extremely bushy at the moment. Vixen's eyes darted from each classmate, barely stopping to take in their appearances. The young pathogen sort of reminded Thrax of a cornered animal. So frightened, so scared, but why was the real question. Vixen's purple bangs were combed to one side, and she grimaced, barely showing a set of fangs. Vixen wore a black dress shirt with a purple bow tie, plaid purple/black skirt; her hair cut in an angel bob style. She rubbed her arm with one of her hands, which looked almost like a cross between Thrax's and a paw with the same color of claws, anxiously. Her ears twitched, picking up sounds that they could not hear. "Vixen is a rabies virus," the secretary explained, "and I want you to treat her with respect." Ms. Rivers looked hard at each student before leaving. Ms. Rubella put a hand on her shoulder, to which the younger virus nearly jumped out of her capsid.

"Vixen, sweetie, you can choose your seat. Today, I just started a new lesson: what is lethal to viruses, so you're lucky." Vixen nodded slightly before choosing a seat next to Thrax. Some of the boy pathogens in the room glared at Thrax and mouthed 'lucky' to him. The Red Death smirked and turned to the girl next to him. The other virus glanced at him, then looked at him more closely and smiled sheepishly. Thrax was thoroughly interested in her strange behavior. Usually, rabies viruses were extremely temperamental, violent, obnoxious, and pushy. Vixen was the exact opposite. Her tail swished back and forth slowly, not quite as bushy anymore. Thrax wasn't really into her type, he loved more fiery ladies, but she...she made him feel something different. Just when she looked at him, he got anxious. Could the Red Death be in love with her? He shook the thought, and went back to his music, although, he could hardly concentrate on the song. His attention kept getting drawn back to her. As soon as the bell rang, Vixen practically shot out the door and streaked down the hall at incredible speed. Thrax followed her for a bit, but then shrugged and went to gym, only to find the strange rabies virus there too. Mr. Stern was talking to her and he seemed enthused that another virus of his species was in his class. The teacher probably thought she was ruthless; boy was he in for a surprise. Thrax came up behind Vixen and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and whirled to meet his gaze. Vixen blinked her large doe-like eyes at him.

"Uh, hi, my name's Thrax." He stuck out his hand and she eyed it apprehensively.

"Vixen, you can call me that or just V." She was so quiet Thrax strained to hear her. V took his hand and shook it quickly. "You're sort of different looking than the others...I mean-" she blushed, "please no offense, but you don't look like scarlet fever." Her tail made snappy, rigid movements. Thrax smirked, which only caused her to draw farther into her own little shell. He wiped the smirk off his face.

"Well, that's because I'm a Red Death virus, more powerful than Ebola." Suddenly she whirled around and stalked away. The other pathogen caught up to her. "Wait what did I say?"

"I hate boys who talk like they're all that," she snapped, loosing her shy demeanor for a moment before tears welled in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she cried harder, and several students turned to stare. Thrax was bewildered. She didn't make any sense! Was she happy, sad or just nuts?

"Look, don't cry it's fine," he said hastily, holding up his hands. Mr. Stern took a sip of his coffee cup and set it on the bleachers again then came over to them.

"What's going on here," he growled, "Thrax did you upset her?"

"N-," he began, but Mr. Stern cut him off.

"Liar, you're nothing but a con virus, a common cold, you and your whole family." Thrax's claw lit up and glared back.

"What did you say?" He snarled. Mr. Stern's mouth morphed into a wolf's snout and he growled lowly. Other students stared on in shock at what was about to happen. They collided, slashing at each other. Mr. Stern snapped at Thrax's neck and the Red Death jumped onto the pathogen's back stabbing him with his now unglowing claw. The rabies virus roared in fury, gripping Thrax's neck and throwing him into a wall. He saw stars, and his teacher and attacker stalking up to him. In the crowd of classmates, Seth smirked and waved at him. The Ebola virus held up a packet and Mr. Stern's coffee mug. He'd drugged him! How could he have gotten a stimulus? Probably from his cousin Adrianne, but that was a dangerous thing to give to a rabies virus. It made them unable to control their urges to kill, mostly, and it heightened their negative emotions. Mr. Stern's snout curled into a snarl and he grabbed Thrax's neck, tightening his hold so Thrax was barely conscious. He lit up his claw, but his soon to be murderer gripped his wrist and pinned it against the wall. His peers were too afraid to interfere, except two. The pathogen heard a screeching sound followed by a snarl and Mr. Stern forgot about him, dropping Thrax and turning around. Vixen was there, and her arms were now bat-like wings. Bat rabies viruses were extremely rare. Wolf and cat were common, fox was uncommon and so was bear, but bat was almost unimaginable. He had never even heard of a crossed virus, or thought it was possible. I set of jaws clamped onto the hood of his trench coat. Thrax turned around wildly to see an orange wolf with streaks of brown in its fur dragging him away from the feuding viruses. It drug him over to the edge of the crowd of onlookers and morphed into a virus. Thrax stared up at him as his rescuer held out his clawed hand.

"Yo, man, I ain't gonna bite." Thrax took his hand and the virus helped him up. He looked about Thrax's age, maybe a year older, and was orange with short black and brown hair. The kid looked like a normal virus, no dog features. He wore a red Tap Out shirt and black pants with tennis shoes. "The name's Blade, I just got told to come down here, they said this was my second class." Blade smirked at Thrax's expression of disbelief. "I'm a human parvovirus, but I got my wolf side from my mom." They turned to Vixen, who was perched in the steel rafters, looking down at Mr. Stern, who was running in circles around the bottom like a mad dog. Which, was kind of what he was at the moment." We need to get a teacher; everyone get out. Now!" The students complied and scattered. Blade morphed into wolf form. "Where's the closest teacher?" he asked with some difficulty. Thrax ran down the hall with him and barged into Mrs. Malaria's room.

"Thrax? What's wrong?" She asked, seeing his expression of barely controlled panic.

"Mr. Stern was drugged, he attacked me and is still in the gym." His history teacher darted to the wall and hit the alarm button. In less than a minute a squad of agents ran in, along with Thrax's parents.

"Zinnia, Rafael, Brian's mad; he's in the gym." The adults nodded and moved out, and Thrax and Blade started to follow before Rafael stopped them.

"Thrax, stay here; I mean it," he said sternly before exiting the classroom full of frightened second graders. Some were now crying, and it annoyed the heck out of the older pathogens. Blade whined and shook his head, as if trying to rid his ears of the awful noise. A little girl came up to him and patted his head, to which Blade panted and flopped down. She giggled and soon the whole class was petting him. Thrax just stood there watching. Well, at least the day had changed.

Despite the fiasco, the day went on normally, ands the third graders went to lunch. Thrax sat at his solitary table and took a bite of his apple. "Yo Red, can I sit here?" He looked up to see Blade standing there holding his own tray. The Red Death shrugged and motioned to the seat across from him. The parvovirus sat, his golden eyes sweeping the area. They sat in silence before Blade spoke up. "Uh, I never got your name..."

"Oh, it's Thrax."

"Who's the foxy girl?" Blade nodded in the direction of Vixen. She was sitting at her own table, and whenever someone sat down next to her, she picked up her tray and moved to another vacant one. The Red Death shook his head.

"That's Vixen, or V. She's new here, but the girl's so quiet you'd think she wasn't a rabies virus." Blade nearly choked on his water.

"W-what?" he coughed. "A bat rabies virus? I didn't think those things were even real."

"I know right? I didn't even think she had the guts to fight the teacher." Blade picked at his plasma chicken with a fork.

"At least he wasn't in all wolf form." The chicken jiggled a little and the parvovirus pushed away his tray. "Is this stuff even edible?" The disgust in his voice was recognizable. Thrax shrugged.

"Doubt it, but no one has died yet."

"Yet, being the key word boys." They glanced to their left to see a blue virus with orange claws and layered orange/black hair grinning at them. She wore an orange sparkly top, which Thrax instantly disliked, jeans, and a silver headband, along with black flats. "I'm Jacquelyn, but you can call me Jackie or Jay."

"Thrax," the Red Death responded lackadaisically.

"Blade," his new friend said in the same tone, but Thrax noticed the way he was staring at her. Jackie tossed her hair back and sat beside them.

"I'm Burn's cousin," she explained, waving to a male virus across the cafeteria, and he waved back, "my parent's were home schoo-, well, quarter-schooling me, until I finally urged them to send me to the third floor. It took awhile, but I convinced them." She grinned. "So, what type of pathogens are you?"

"Human parvovirus, but I can change into a wolf."

"Red Death." Jay turned to Thrax.

"So, it's true. Red Deaths exist." Her eyes were wide. Thrax looked a little taken aback by what she had just said.

"Uh, yeah, you do live here right?"

"Mhmm, but I always assumed that you and your folks were, like, scarlet fever or something, and whenever I asked my parents they avoided the subject completely. I don't think they like your family very much." Thrax frowned and she held up her hands. "Hey, I don't have anything against you." He shrugged and went back to eating.

"So, what are you?" Thrax asked.

"I'm mononucleosis," she said proudly.

"So you're a bacteria? You don't look like one," Blade said. Jackie's arm immediately snapped across the table and grabbed a hold of his neck, to which he yelped in surprise.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of an insult?" she sneered.

"No, no insult, promise," Blade responded quickly. Jay rolled her eyes and let him go, and that is when the next bell rang.

"Oh, gotta go; see ya around boys." She got up and waved before leaving. The two viruses blinked at one another.

"I think she's psycho," Thrax said bluntly.

"I think she's hot."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

In history, Thrax and Blade were discussing Vixen and Jacquelyn during an in-class assignment.

"I don't get it," Thrax said as he stared at his paper. They were supposed to be working in groups, and describe how the Black Death plague ravaged Europe so quickly.

"Oh honestly Thrax, it isn't hard," Riana, the class brain, cried in exasperation. She was technically in their group, but was working on her own, which the two boys didn't mind.

"I wasn't talking about the problem," he snapped back, "I was talking about Vixen."

"Oh, the fox-girl?"

"Yeah." She nodded absently and went back to her work.

"She's not like any rabies virus I've seen," Blade said, "those things bite, and snarl, and hate your guts. Vixey doesn't do any of those things."

"I know right? It isn't normal." The next five minutes were filled with silence before the parvovirus spoke again.

"But, wow, I mean, Jackie...that is one hot girl." Thrax smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm done," he declared triumphantly. Blade's eyes were wide.

"What? Man, how did you get that done so fast?"

"My parents taught me this stuff about the bubonic plague when I was, like, four or so. They said I needed to know about my cousins."

"Wait, so, you're related to the most deadly plague in the world?"

"Nah, they're bacteria, I'm a virus," he explained, "it's sort of a joke."

"Well the joke sucks." Thrax chuckled and as soon as the final bell rang they turned their papers in and went down the hall. Blade and Thrax said goodbyes before going to their separate quarters. His mother and father were waiting for him.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Zinnia hugged Thrax tightly.

"Oh, baby, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" It took the Red Death a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Uh-oh, no, no I'm fine." His mom seemed relieved. She took her index claw and put one of his dreadlocks back in place.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt. How was the rest of school?"

"Better than usual."

"Oh?"

"I met some, um..._interesting_ kids." Zinnia was about to ask more before Rafael interrupted.

"Zin, he's had a rough day, let him rest." She smiled at her husband before kissing Thrax on the forehead and going over to the door. As his parents were leaving Thrax asked a question. A question that would make his mom and dad even more edgy about their secret.

"Hey, what's going to happen to Mr. Stern?"

"Oh, we'll take care of it sweetie," his mother replied cheerfully.

"It'll be fine Thrax," his father reassured. They left. Well, 'fine' wasn't good enough for him. What were they going to do? It wasn't his teacher's fault, it was Seth's.

For the rest of the night he and his sister stayed up watching TV, but Thrax was zoning out frequently, and barely paid attention. His parents were hiding something, and he wanted to know what. After all, it couldn't be that bad of a secret, right?

**AN: Another chapter! XD Please R&R.**


	4. Buddies!

**Disclaimer: Alright! As you know already I do not own anything! *pouts* Can I please own SOMETHING.**

**Thrax: No. Get on with the story. *pokes me with a stick***

**Me: Ugh fine...and give me back my stick *snatches it from him* I use that to poke Ghostface with when he isn't moving! *starts poking Ghostface, who is asleep on the floor since Thrax won't allow him on the furniture***

**Ghostface: *twitches* No, Chucky I will not make out with you.**

**Us: 0**o**0**

**Thrax: Um...on with...the...uh...story yeah that's it. *twitches***

"Hey Vixen." V nearly paled when she heard the voice behind her. She turned around to see that familiar red virus. What was his name? _Thrax._ She thought. Her tail bushed the slightest bit and she blushed deeply.

"Oh, hi Thrax. Uh, what are you doing at the library?"

"Just you know reading." he replied, taking a book from a nearby table and opening it.

"You're reading the 'Girl's Guide on How to Get a Date'?" she asked timidly. Thrax looked at the cover and immediately threw it aside.

"I hate books," Thrax growled lowly.

"You hate books? Then why are you here?" The other virus clutched his dreadlocks and sighed.

"Actually, I came to say thanks for saving my life." Vixen smiled and put her books down on the wooden table.

"All you had to do was say that," she said. The rabies virus picked a seat, and the Red Death sat across from her.

"I know, it's just um...what are you reading, a dictionary?" Thrax blurted, gesturing to her huge books. Vixen winced and drew back.

"N-no, just um a collection of Edgar Allan Poe's famous stories," she replied quickly, her eyes misting over. "L-look, I have to get to class."

"But school's already over." Vixen was already walking towards the door, and Thrax roughly grabbed her wrist, which caused her to shriek.

"You're hurting my wrist," she stated quietly, looking down at the floor. Thrax let her go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just uh, wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime." She blinked at him, and Thrax mentally cursed himself.

"Well, sure. Does this mean we're friends?" Her tail wagged back and forth, and it was hard for Thrax not to stare.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled at him and put a stray bang to the side of her face.

"Great."

**I know it's short, but there will be long chapters soon PROMISE!**


End file.
